The Tevinter Slave and the Dalish First
by shadowsilv3r
Summary: Interlude between 'Vallaslin and Lyrium', and 'Of warriors and Mages': a series of one-shots, snippets, and overall fluff between Fenris and Merrill during the twenty years between my two stories. rated T for now, but might change in the future. Submitted ideas are welcome and encouraged.
1. Names and Overprotectiveness

**I am accepting any and all possible scenarios for one-shot ideas revolving around the Fenris and Merrill from my story Vallaslin and Lyrium. Please send them through either Review or PM.**

**Names and Overprotectiveness**

Fenris tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the den/bedroom of his mansion, basically the lonely room of the large household he and his lover occupied. Though Merrill has been insistent on expanding living space to the rest of the mansion, Fenris had been strict about avoiding the rest of the rooms all together. In the six years he's occupied the manor he still hasn't scoped out the rest of the place, fearful of any traps that might still be waiting to trigger on an unwary fool. Fenris refused to be the fool.

There was another reason, combined with the previous one, which prevented him from scoping out the rest of the most likely booby-trapped house.

Fenris heard the door to the bedroom open to reveal Anders walking out of said door and looking Fenris in the eye, "I'll skip the sardonic banter and get straight to the point, they're both fine,"

"Are you positive," Fenris replied sternly as he eyed the mage with suspicion.

"Yes Fenris, I'm positive, say what you will about me, but I don't fool around when a baby is involved," The mage then walked pasted the elf and down into the main foyer as he said, "Not even yours,"

Fenris walked into the bedroom and released an audible sigh of relief when he saw Merrill sitting on the bed looking happily to him.

"You're okay," Fenris said as though to confirm it as he walked across the den area and to the large bed in the back corner of the room. He sat down and hugged his lover tenderly.

"I told you not to worry Ma'vhenan, Anders says it was just a head-cold," she then grabbed a bottle filled with a weird liquid on the bedside stand, "he says I just have to take this with my meals and I'll be fine in a few days,"

"Is it safe for the-

"Yes Fenris, it's safe for the baby," Fenris placed his remaining hand on the gentle bump on his lover's stomach, where the baby, _their_ baby, was growing inside.

"I would die if I lost either of you," Fenris whispered as he placed his forehead against Merrill's own forehead.

"I know you would Ma'vhenan, but this summoning Anders every time I so much as stub my toe is a little overprotective, don't you think?" Merrill insisted, and then she thought of someway to change the subject, "We still haven't thought of a name yet,"

"We have seven months to think up a name my love," Fenris replied.

"Yea, but I would like to think of one now," Merrill explained, "Maybe Varric, if it's a boy that is?"

"If we name our child after that stunted crossbow lover, we'd never hear the end of it," Fenris pointed out with a shiver, "what about Bethany if it's a girl,"

"Too human," Merrill said with mild disgust.

"Oh, and Varric is so elven?" Fenris said as he tickled his lover's side, he knew every ticklish spot on her body.

"Hahaha please stop Fenris, oh please… FENRIS!" Merrill shouted, but with great mirth as her lover stopped assaulting her nerves.

"How about this," Fenris put up an offer, "We'll name it Garrett if it's a boy or your mother's name if it's a girl,"

"You don't even know what my mother's name is, Ma'vhenan," Merrill pointed out with a teasing smile, "What if my mother's name was Dromela, would you feel happy naming our daughter that?"

"It's not Dromela is it?" Fenris said with a bit of worry in his voice.

Merrill offered a mischievous smirk as she said, "Luckily for our baby, no, it was Aelynn,"

Fenris smiled happily and Merrill mirrored the gesture, they then kissed lovingly as they settled on a set of names for their unborn child.


	2. A Remedy for Nightmares

**This chapter is dedicated to my dog Teal'cy, June 2003-April 12, 2014**

**A Remedy for Nightmares**

He was having a nightmare again.

Merrill had known her husband long enough to automatically awaken in the middle of the night when Fen'harel was tormenting him in the fade. Almost like a second sense she would awaken and notice his eyes shifting under their lids and a cold sweat breaking out on his brow.

The Dalish calmly placed her hand over his heart and let the sensation of warmth they shared course through him; purifying him of his nightmare as his breathing calmed and his eyes solely open up to look into her worried eyes.

"Danarius had us imprisoned, he forced me to watch as he raped you and butchered our- Fenris could not finish the words as a lump formed in his throat and tears welled in his eyes, Fenris was a strong minded individual, there was literally only two things that could bring him to tears: anything bad happening to his wife, and anything bad happening to their daughter.

As though sensing her father's distress, little baby Aelynn started crying in her crib from across the room. Merrill quickly got out of bed and crossed the distance from their bed to the crib and expertly picked up the small bundle of smooth pink skin wrapped in soft blankets into her arms and walked back to Fenris and gently placed the little one into his arms.

Merrill watched as the man she loved held their daughter, the physical representation of the love they shared, her heart melt as Fenris' eyes softened with a happy glint as the baby opened her own eyes to see her father and stick her thumb into her mouth with a cute baby smile, perfectly at ease in the ex-slave's embrace.

"You see Ma'vhenan?" Fenris looked up at his wife when she spoke, "She is the reason Danarius will never have you, and you are the reason she will never be harmed, because you both need each other.

Merrill then sat beside Fenris and rested her head on his shoulder as she said lovingly, "She is the purpose you will strive for when you are resisting his attempts at getting you, and you are the guardian that will watch over her and see that no one would cause ill will towards her," with the baby between them in their loving embrace, the family went to sleep together in peace.

Fenris had no more nightmares that night, or any night since for nineteen years.


End file.
